Stars above* (Re-posted)
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: (This is one of my first fics. I Changed it around and now i am re-posting it.) Relena and the gundam pilots meet up with 4 hyperactive girls. What will happen? 1xR,2xOC,3xOC,4xOC,5x0C *^_~*
1. Part 1 *Looney Tunes*

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Tiffany, Alexia , 

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Tiffany, Alexia , 

Ashetan , Lin, and Dr. Kayla.

I was pretty bored when I wrote this and so here it is...enjoy.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

These are the profiles I made for the characters I made up:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Tiffany-Marie Wheaten

Age: 16

B-day: January 27

Origin: Half American and Half British

Family: Alexia Wheaten (Twin Sister)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Name: Alexia Wheaten

Age: 16

B-day: January 27

Origin: Half American and Half British

Family: Tiffany-Marie Wheaten (Twin sister)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Name: Ashetan Mayfield

Age: 16

B-day: June 18

Origin: American

Family: ??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Name: Lin Ty

Age:16

B-day: April 2

Origin: Chinese and 1 quarter American

Family: ??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

And Dr. Kayla is a 25 year old scientist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**

A 17 year old Relena Peacecraft sat in her office staring out the window. "Oh 

Heero... Where are 

you?....Are you dead?..." She whispered to herself. She turned her chair around 

and started working again. 

* Knock * * Knock * "Come in!" Relena looked up and saw Noin walk in. "Miss 

Relena the pilots you

requested to see are here now. They are in the conference room." Noin said then 

bowed and left. Relena 

nodded and stood up. Relena 

then walked out of her 

office then started toward the conference room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~

In the conference room 3 young girls sat waiting for Relena. One girl that had 

shoulder length dirty blonde 

hair with dark red streaks in the front was messing with her maroon school 

uniform (The one Relena 

usually wears). "Man I don't mind wearing skirts but does this one have to be so 

fancy?" She growled 

quietly. "Oh Tiff don't worry about it...you look fine." Said a girl that looked 

identical to Tiffany except 

she had strawberry blonde hair and it was a bit longer and her eyes were a 

different color. " Sure I do 

Alexia...if being fine means looking like a porcelian doll." One girl with short 

dark brown hair(as short as 

Hilde's) started giggling softly. "Whats so funny Ashetan" Alexia spoke up. 

"Nothing...I just like seeing 

Tiffany being tortured." Ashetan started laughing again.

Tiffany shook her head. "Hey where did Lin go?" Tiffany asked. "I am over here." 

Said a Chinese girl that 

had really long black cherry hair that was sitting in a corner all alone. "Come 

over here Lin!" Ashetan said. 

"Fine...some times I swear you are as weak as a boy Ashetan." Lin got up and 

walked over to a chair next 

to Tiffany and sat down. Just then Relena came in.

Relena walked to the girls and curtsied "Hello. Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom." 

All the girls smiled 

and said hello except for Lin who only nodded. Tiffany stood up. "My name is 

Tiffany-Marie Wheaten. 

Most people call me Tiff or Tiffany. " Tiffany smiled then pointed to Alexia who 

waved and smiled. " And 

that is my twin sister Alexia Wheaten." Tiffany then pointed to Ashetan. "This 

is my best friend Ashetan 

Mayfield." Ashetan smiled. Tiffany Pointed to Li. " And this is Lin Lin." Lin 

Growled at Tiffany "Ok ok 

ok...I mean this is Lin Ty." Tiffany stuck her tongue out at Lin then sat down.

Relena smiled and sat down across from the other girls. "What is it that you 

wanted to talk to me about?" 

Relena asked sweetly. " Oh that..." Ashetan said. Alexia stood up. " As you 

know...we are trained pilots. 

We need another pilot...One that has a very strong will. And well that person is 

you." Alexia sat down. 

Relena was in shock. "Well whadda'ya say?" Tiffany asked using very bad english. 

"ummmm...I don't 

know..." Relena replied. " Aww come one princess.... All ya have to do is drop 

this pacifism thing and 

hand the kingdom over to your brother." Ashetan said trying to talk Relena into 

it. "......" Relena was 

thinking. " Come on we all know you don't like having to fill out documents and 

stuff....if you go with us 

you can have fun...and like a semi normal life...." Tiffany said. "She has a 

point Miss. Relena ....." Lin 

said quietly. * gasp * "Oh my god!! She said something that wasn't an insult!!" 

Ashetan said still in shock.

Relena sighed. "ok...ill go..." "Great...we will give you 3 days to settle 

everything." Alexia replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. J walked into a dark conference room where the five gundam pilots sat. "Boys 

I have some news..." 

All the boys looked up at Dr. J. "Oz knows where this hide out is now....so we 

will be moving again." All 

the boys grunt and groan. "Where to this time?" Heero asked. "It's a secret base 

on the moon." Dr. J. 

replied. " Well go pack up...we will leave tommorow night..." The boys got up 

and went off to their 

rooms. "I owe you one Kayla." Dr. J whispered to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena walked to the girls' room. "ok...ummm I already have it settled." Tiffany 

ran to Relena. "Already?" 

"Yes" Relena Replied. "ok...did you pack?" Alexia asked while walking toward the 

two. "Yes I am all 

ready." Relena said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Great!" Ashetan said 

while startig to pack. "We 

will leave in the morning ." Lin said calmly. * gasp * "She did it again!!!!!!" 

Ashetan said mockingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Dr. Kayla was in the hanger working on some new mobile suits. "Finally." She 

whispered. "They are 

finally complete." She smiled to herself and made a few last minute adjustments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning all the girls were up and on the private shuttle before 8:00 

a.m.

"How long will it be until we get there?" Relena asked Ashetan who was piloting 

the shuttle." Umm 5 

hours." Ashetan answered. "oh ok" Relena said as she tried to get comfortable 

but couldn't because of the 

space suit she was wearing. " Alexia sat with Relena and gave her some 

information on being a pilot and 

talked to her about the simulations she would be going through.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero sat on his bunk and looked down at the floor. ' I miss you so much 

Relena...' He thought.

Duo then walked in wearing a black 'MAKE 7UP YOURS' shirt. "Hey Heero whazzup?" 

Heero looked at 

him but said nothing. "Thinkin' about Relena again aren't ya?" Duo said with a 

big grin on his face. Heero 

growled at him. "heh...whatever..." Duo walked out of the room.

Quatre and Trowa were playing a game of chees and wufei was playing around with 

his sword.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

5 hours later the girls landed at the secret base. The got out of the shuttle 

and walked over to Dr. Kayla who 

was waiting for them. "So this is going to be the knew pilot." Dr. Kayla said 

while shaking Relena's hand. 

"Yea I gues..." Relena replied. "Well girls go show Relena to her room then 

report to the simulation room. 

"ok!" Ashetan said excitingly and pulled Relena down the hall. The girls 

followed.

Ashetan and Relena stopped at a metal door. Ashetan opened the door and walked 

in. Relena followed. 

"This is your new home." Ashetan smiled. Relena looked around. It was pretty 

big. It had three dressers a 

walk in closet, a desk which had a laptop on it, a queen size bed and a bunch of 

other little things. Relena 

sat on the bed. "Comfy?" Tiffany asked Relena as she came in the door. "Yes it 

is nice. Thank you" Relena 

Replied and smiled. "Well unpack your stuff and we will be back in 5 minutes to 

bring you to the 

simulation room." Ashetan said. The girls left and Relena started unpacking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*

Dr. Kayla was in the lab working on an experiment when the video phone started 

beeping. Kayla went over 

to the video phone and turned it on. Dr. J's image appeared with five hansome 

young men in the back of 

him "Hey...So are you comin' here to the base?" Kayla asked. "Yea." Dr. J 

replied. "So who are the 

cuties?" Kayla said gesturing to Heero, Wufei , Duo, Trowa, And Quatre. The 

boys rolled their eyes. " So 

when are ya coming so I can let the girls know?" Kayla said. "Oh we will be 

there in the morning... and 

umm...what girls?" "oh ummm I'm watching over some girls...ill let them know 

that they have to keep 

away from those MOODY boys" Kayla said with a chuckle. As if on cue 4 girls 

burst into the room 

laughing. They didn't notice that someone was on the video phone. 

"hahahahaha!! Lin Lin I got your daggers!!" Tiffany said while running around 

laughing. "I will kill you 

Wheaten!!!" Lin was very pissed off. Tiffany jumped up onto one of the tables 

and threw one of the daggers 

toward Alexia. " Hey Alex look out!!" Tiffany smiled as Alexia caught it. 

Tiffany did a flip and landed 

behind Kayla. Tiffany looked at the video phone and smiled. "Dr.Kayla Relena 

will be in the simulation 

room soon enough then we can start her training." Tiffany said. "good." Dr. 

Kayla said.

"Tiffany-Marie!!!! Get your ass over here!! Relena needs help with something!!" 

Ashetan yelled.

"Never use my whole name bitch!!!" Tiffany yelled. Ashetan flipped Tiffany off 

then ran out. Tiffany 

sighed and shook her head. "So immature.....well see ya later captain." Tiffany 

playfully saluted Kayla 

then ran off.

The boys say this whole scene and were very confused. " You got some very 

energetic girls there" Dr. J 

commented. "yea..." Kayla said and lowered her head. A blood curdling scream 

echoed through the base. 

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED LIN LIN!!!!" "No I didn't!!" Screaming and stuff breaking 

is heard in the 

background. "Well I better go..." Kayla cut the connection. And went into the 

simulation room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*

Heero and the boys were getting ready to go. "Hey Heero didn't you think those 

girls were cute?" Heero 

ignored Duo. Quatre came in. "Hey Duo do you think they were talking about 

Princess Relena?" Quatre 

asked. "I doubt it." The boys turned and went to the shuttle. Once the shuttle 

took off Heero looked out the 

window. 'Relena...' He thought.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Back in the room Lin was regaining consciousness after being knocked out by 

Ashetan. Relena was looking 

kind of scared. Tiffany noticed that they were al still in their uniforms. "Hey 

guys we need to change." 

"Right!" Alexia said. The girls left. 

5 minutes later Tiffany came in wearing black leather pants and a tight blue 

tank top that showed her whole 

stomach and her belly button ring. Tiffany's Hair was in a high pony tail. Then 

Lin came in wearing short 

khaki shorts and a yellow speghetti strap shirt that said JUSTICE! on the front 

in pink letters. Lin's hair was 

up in a bun. Ashetan came in wearing a gray tank top and dark green capris. 

Alexia came in wearing a 

black mini skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was down.

Relena was still wearing the same thing. "Relena didn't you change?" Tiffany 

asked. "ummmm...I only 

brought dresses..." Relena said slightly ashamed of herself. "oh...well you can 

wear something of mine." 

Tiffany replied. "oh ok" Relena's head jolted up. Tiffany lft and then came back 

with a black tube top and a 

pair of khaki bellbottoms. She handed them to Relena and then they all waited 

for her outside. Relena 

finally came out. "Girl you look good in my clothes!" Tiffany said happily. 

Relena blushed. They all 

walked to the simulation room and went in.

Relena was leaded to a seat in the middle of the room. She sat down. "What do I 

do?" She asked. "Well put 

this on." Kayla handed Relena a helmet type thingy. Relena put it on. A Screen 

appeared in front of her 

eyes. Kayla told her about the simulation and guided her through the training. 

Relena aced the training. 

"Wow that was easy." They all started to head out of the room but kayla stopped 

them. "Oh and the 

gundam pilots will be arriving here in the morning. "oh the gundam pilots...The 

gundam pilots!?!" Relena 

shot out. "Really...the gundam pilots are coming here?" Alexia asked. Kayla 

nodded her head. The girls all 

went to their rooms thinking what it will be like meeting the gundam pilots.

Relena laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling. "oh yay!..." She said 

sarcastically to herself.

Relena turned her lamp off and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Relena awoke the next morning to screams and battle cries. "Ashetan give me back 

my bra!!" Lin screamed as she ran past Relena's open door. "No!" Ashetan yelled 

back. Relena got up and stood in her door way to watch the very amusing fight 

outside. "Hey Relena catch!!" Ashetan said as she threw Relena Lin's pink frilly 

bra. Relena caught it and ran off in another direction. "Miss. Relena you are 

dead!" Lin cried. Relena laughed and tossed it to Tiffany. "Tiff Catch!" Tiffany 

caought it and ran off around the corner. Relena stopped to catch her breath. 

Alexia took the bra from Tiffany and handed it to Lin.

"Aww come on Alex." Tiffany complained. "No. Do you want the Gundam pilots to 

see you running around like that." Alexia snapped. Tiffany lowered her head. 

"No......" Tiffany walked over to Relena. "Hey Relena lets go shopping and get 

you some new clothes." Tiffany and Ashetan suggested. "oh...ok" The three girls 

(Tiffany, Ashetan, and Relena)ran off towards the shuttle. "Hey girls where do 

you think you are going?" Kayla asked peering out from her lab. "We are taking 

Relena shopping...She only brought dresses." Tiffany replied. The girls got in 

the shuttle and left. Just after they left the Gundam pilots arrived.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero looked out the window and say the other shuttle leave. "Who do you think 

that was?" Quatre asked. "It was probrably those anoying women." Wufei said. 

"ohh.." Quatre replied.

The boys got off the shuttle and met up with Kayla. "So these boys are the 

gundam pilots...... The girls are very excited that you are here." Kayla smiled. 

"Was that the girls that left?" Quatre asked Kayla. "Yes it was three of them." 

Kayla walked down a hall and stopped at a large door. "This is where you guys 

will be staying." The pilots nodded. "If you would like I could send one of the 

girls up to give you a tour..." The boys all nodded again except for Wufei. 

Kayla walked over to Quatre. "Whats his problem?" Kayla asked gesturing toward 

Wufei. "oh..Wufei is always mad." Quatre replied. "heh...he reminds me of one of 

my girls." Kayla then walked off.The boys went into their room and got settled.

Alexia was waking down the hall towards the boys' room wearing a pair of khakis 

and a purple halter top. She reched the boys room and knocked on the open door. 

The boys looked at her. "So are you guys ready for that tour?" She asked calmly. 

The boys got up and headed for the door. Wufei stayed behind. "Whats wrong pony 

tail boy?" Alexia asked. Wufei growled. "Whatever." Alex said as she walked off. 

The boys followed.

Alexia went to a room that had glass walls and a glass ceiling. "This is the 

gym. You guys can work out and stuff in their." She continued walking down the 

hall and pointed to a gold door as she passed it. "That is the simulation room. 

You guys are allowed in there." She turned around the corner. "And through those 

doors there is the mess hall." She turned to the boys. "And that's about 

it...feel free to look around..." Alexia then ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~

On colony L2 Ashetan ,Tiffany, and Relena were shopping non-stop. "Hey lets go 

in here." Tiffany was pointing to a Hot Topic. They went in and bought some 

tight shirts, tight pants, halter tops, ect. They must have been carrying at 

least ten bags each when they finally made it back to shuttle. The girls got in 

and put their stuff down. Then they took off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of hours later the girls arrived on the base. They got out of the 

shuttle carrying their bags. "Gee do you think you guys got enough stuff?" Kayla 

asked as she came out to greet them. "No..." Tiffany said then smiled. The girls 

ran off to their rooms. "Oh! and the gundam pilots are here!" Kayla called after 

them. Relena went white. "Hey Relena you ok?" Ashetan asked. "Yeah...I'm fine.." 

Relena lied. They all went and changed into a pair of new clothes that they just 

bought.

Relena came out wearing pink plastic looking pants and a black top that hand one 

strap going over her right shoulder. Her hair was tied back. Ashetan came out 

wearing black leather bellbottoms and a green plastic looking tank top. Tiffany 

came out wearing a short silver skort(A skort is shorts that look kinda like a 

skirt) and a baby blue belly shirt that ties around the neck and laces up in the 

back.And she also had a pair of black knee high boots. Her hair was in a high 

ponytail and two front red strands were left hanging out.

The girls went to the simulation room to practice. Lin and Alexia were already 

there. All the girls sat in a chair and put their special helmets on. The 

simulation started and they all went through it fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls left the simulation room and went into the training room.

Tiffany and Alexia were doing a series of flips and jumps. Lin was practicing 

throwing her daggers. Relena and Ashetan were sparing. " Very good Relena." 

Ashetan said when they were done. 

" ALL PILOTS GO TO THE HANGER NOW!" said an over head voice. The girls rushed 

off towards the hangar. 

The boys heard this announcement and ran off towards the hanger too.

Kayla greeted all 10 pilots when they got there. "Girls I have a surprise for 

you." Kayla said then pulled a lever and a large door opened and revealed 5 

large gundams. The girls' jaws dropped. "The are beautiful..." Relena said.

The boys weren't even paying attention to the gundams, they were looing at the 

girls. Heero was in shock. He couldn't believe that Relena would be a pilot. 

Kayla walked over to a sparkly pearl pink and baby blue gundam that had a white 

star in the back. "Tiffany...This is Angel...Your gundam." Tiffany smiled and 

walked over to Angel. "Angel has twin beam sabers extending wings and a small 

beam cannon." Kayla said. Tiffany nodded.

Kayla walked over to the next one. It was dark green and had a white star on the 

back. "Alexia this is your's. Her name is Inix. She has rockets and a sword." 

Alexia walked over to Inix. The boys couldn't help but notice that Tiffany and 

Alexia were twins.

Kayla pointed to a black and purple gundam that had a white star on the back. 

"That one is named Death. That one is yours Ashetan. She has A large beam saber 

and a cloaking device." Ashetan walked over to death and hugged its leg. Duo 

chuckled to himself.

Kayla then walked over to a navy blue suit that had a white star in the back. 

"This is yours Lin. Her name is Katanya. She has two large beam daggers." Lin 

nodded and went to Katanya.

"And you princess Relena......This one is yours..." Kayla walked to a large 

white and silver gundam that had a gold star on the back. "Her name is Princess. 

She has a large beam cannon. Extending wings, a beam saber, a cloaking device, 

and it has the zero system equipped to it." Relena walked over to Princess and 

looked at it. "She's beautiful Kayla....Thank you..." Kayla smiled and turned to 

the boys.

"I had you come here because I would like you to meet my pilots." Kayla walked 

towards the boys. "Girls come over here for a sec." Kayla said. The girls lined 

up in front of the boys. Kayla stood behind Tiffany. "This is Tiffany-Marie 

Wheaten...She is my best pilot." Kayla said pointing to Tiffany. Tiffany looked 

at Quatre and smiled. Quatre blushed slightly and smiled back.

Kayla then stood behind Alexia. "This is Alexia Wheaten. Alexia and Tiffany are 

twins as you can tell." Kayla then stood behind Ashetan. "This is the weird 

one...Ashetan Mayfield." Ashetan smiled. Kayla went behind Lin. "This is Lin...-

" Kayla was cut off by Ashetan. "Lin Ty is the PMS Avenger." Ashetan said then 0.

chuckled. Lin looked at Ashetan and growled. "You are a weakling Mayfield." 

Wufei smiled at this and Quatre and Duo were Chuckling at Ashetan's statement.

Kayla stood behind Relena. "As you know this is Relena Peacecraft." The boys 

nodded and Heero couldn't stop staring at Relena. Relena blushed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena went to the training room and started doing some sit ups. Heero stood 

watching her from outside the training room. He casually walked in and started 

doing some push ups. Relena saw him and sat up straight. "Hello Heero..." She 

said sweetly. "Hello Relena" Heero Replied. Relena went back to her sit ups and 

Heero just watched. Relena got up and walked over to the window. 'Space...its so 

plain..' She thought as she stared out into space. When Relena turned around 

Heero was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Alexia, Tiffany, Ashetan, and Lin were sitting in the lounge doing different 

things when Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo came in. Lin was sharpening her 

daggers. Ashetan was writing down some of her lame jokes that she made up. 

Alexia was stretching out on the floor. Tiffany was sitting by the window 

sterilizing a needle with a lighter.

Quatre walked over to Tiffany as she started poking her stomach with the needle 

right above her belly button ring. "What are you doing?" Quatre asked. "oh...I'm 

giving my self a tatoo." Quatre looked worried. "Does it hurt...?" "No...not 

really...well I'm used to it I guess.." Tiffany said. "what is it going to be?" 

"Its going to be a Japanese symbol for love." Tiffany smiled. Quatre and Tiffany 

continued talking while Tiffany was constantly poking herself.

Wufei walked over to Lin. "Nice pair of daggers you got their." Wufei said with 

a satisfying smirk on his face. "Thanx." Lin replied and smiled. Wufei and Lin 

were talking about different topics like...WHO IS WEAKER, WHO'S GUNDAM IS 

BETTER and JUSTICE. It was obvious that Wufei liked Lin.

Trowa sat in the corner and watched Alexia doing some very flexible things. 

Alexia noticed Trowa looking at her so she got up and walked over to him. "Why 

do you keep staring at me?" She spoke softly. "You are very flexible. Are you a 

gymnist?" He said kindly. "I used to be...that is before I became a 

pilot......"Trowa and Alexia left and went into the training room to show off 

their gymnastic abilities.

Duo sat down next to Ashetan and started reading her jokes. He started cracking 

up. "See...Duo understands my jokes...How come you don't Tiffany?..."Ashetan 

said glancing at Tiffany. "They are too immature." Tiffany said calmly. "Hey! 

I'm not the one who's immature...At least I don't stuff my bra!" Ashetan said 

that last part really loud while staring at Lin. Tiffany and Quatre started 

laughing.

Tiffany finished her small tatoo and grabbed Quatre's hand. "We should get out 

of here." Quatre smiled and they both ran out of the room.

Lin threw one of her daggers at Ashetan but Ashetan dodged it. Wufei's eyes went 

wide. Lin chased Ashetan around the base for about 5 minutes. After all the 

chasing Ashetan and Duo decided to go make out. Lin and Wufei were disgusted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Relena sat in front of her window holding the teddy bear that Heero 

gave her. 'He sees right through me. He acts as if I don't even exist...' She 

thought. A single tear of sorrow slid down her cheek. "If he only knew how much 

I love him.." She whispered to herself. She then climb into bed and cried 

herself to sleep.

Heero was working out in the training room because he couldn't sleep. ' Why 

can't I get her out of my mind?' He thought. 'You love her Heero just admit it.' 

Said the voice in the back of his head. Heero shook his head at the thought. 'I 

cant love...I am the perfect soldier...I feel no emotion.' 'Oh really?....then 

why is it that every time you see her there is a harsh pain in your chest?' the 

voice in his head fought back. 'NO!!!' Heero screamed in his head. 'Tell her you 

love her...just do it Heero...She loves you back...She needs you Heero...' Then 

the voice disapeared. "Maybe I do love her..." He whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiffany lurked around in the darkness at around 11:30 at night wearing an short 

black skirt and a tight pink plastic looking halter top. Her hair was up held 

with a clip and the front red strands that were hanging down were curled. She 

had tons of body glitter on and she was wearing her black leather knee high 

boots.

She went into the hanger and got in a shuttle. When the base door opened an 

alarm went off. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she flew off towards L2.

Alexia heard the alarms and ran towards the hanger. When she got there Tiffany 

was already gone. Everyone else ran towards the hanger thinking that they were 

under attack. "Is it Tiffany?" Kayla asked while panting. Alexia nodded and Li 

swore under her breath. "Girls you know the routine...Go!!" Alexia said while 

running towards her room to change out of her pajamas. When she came back out 

the others were outside her door. "Girls...Did you find anything." Ashetan 

nodded and handed Alexia a flyer that said: "RAVE TONIGHT AT L2......IN THE 

VALLEY!" "Damnit......I'm going after her..." Alexia said turning to walk off. 

" I'll go with you." Quatre said following Alexia. Alexia nodded and they got on 

the shuttle and they took off towards L2.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiffany went into a warehouse in the valley of L2. The party was jumpin'. 

Tiffany ran into her friend Angie. "Hey Angie!...The party is hoppin' tonight!" 

Tiffany said while starting to dance. "Yeah...so how have things been going on 

the base?" Angie asked. "oh.. things have been going great!...I met this really 

cute guy named Quatre." Tiffany went and sat down. Angie followed her. "What 

does he look like?" Angie asked excitingly. "He has blonde hair...blue eyes...He 

is the sweetest guy I have ever met." Tiffany was in a dreamy state.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre and Alexia finally made it to L2 and they were trying to find the rave.

Alexia saw an old abandoned warehouse. "Lets try there" Quatre nodded and they 

ran to the warehouse. As they got closer the music got louder and louder. When 

they entered there were thousands of strobe lights and mist everywhere. The 

music was loud enough to make someone go deaf.

Alexia saw Angie and walked over to her. "Hey Angie have you seen Tiff?" 

"Yea...she is around here somewhere." Angie pointed to a platform. "She is up 

there!" Alexia and Quatre thanked Angie and headed towards the platform that 

Tiffany was on. 'That must be Quatre...He is a cutie' Angie thought to herself 

as she started dancing with a tall guy.

Tiffany was really workin' it. Quatre was practically drooling at the outfit she 

was wearing. "Tiffany-Marie come down here now!" Alexia yelled. Tiffany jumped 

down off the platform. "Hi Alex....Hi Quatre!" Tiffany hugged Quatre gently. 

Alexia went off to talk to Angie. "Quatre can you dance?" Tiffany asked. 

"ummm...I can but not like that." Quatre pointed to a couple who were all over 

each other while dancing. Tiffany giggled. "Its easy...just relax and go to the 

music." Tiffany started jumping a little bit. Quatre blushed slightly. "Come on 

Quatre try it!" Quatre started jumping around with Tiffany. "You got it!" Quatre 

laughed.

Angie and Alexia were watching Tiffany and Quatre from afar. "They make such a 

cute couple." Angie said while smiling. "Yea..its about time she met a nice 

guy.." Alexia replied and went off dancing.

Tiffany and Quatre were really getting down. Quatre was staring at Tiffany the 

whole time. 'She is so beautiful' He thought. Tiffany wrapped her arms around 

his neck and started dancing in sync with him. Quatre smiled. Tiffany quickly 

kissed him on the cheek. Quatre went bright red.

The door burst down and 3 OZ soldiers came in. "We are looking for Tiffany-Marie 

Wheaten and Alexia Wheaten. We now they are here!" One of the oz soldiers said 

and the music stopped. The OZ soldiers started shooting at numerous people. 

Tiffany and Quatre were in shock. Alexia pulled out her gun and shot the three 

men. Every one was scrambling out the door.

Tiffany was running out with Quatre when she heard someone call her name 

faintly. 

Tiffany turned around and saw Angie laying on the ground with her hands over her 

stomach. "Angie!" Tiffany screamed as she ran to her best friends side. Tiffany 

kneeled down beside Angie and grabbed one of her bloody hands. "Angie....stay 

with me...please don't go..." Tiffany was now crying. Quatre and Alexia stopped 

and turned to look at Tiffany and Angie. "Please Angie hang in there...Stay 

strong...please..." Tiffany's body was trembling. "Tiffany..." Angie was growing 

weaker. "Angie...Your not supposed to die yet...Remember what we said when we 

were little...we are supposed to die together...Please Angie don't go..." 

Tiffany couldn't stop crying. "Tiffany...Remember me..." Angie ripped off her 

necklace that had half a silver heart that said 'ends Forever' and handed it to 

Tiffany. "Best Friends Forever." These were the last words that Angie said. 

"Angie...No...No!!.."Tiffany took the necklace and put it up to the necklace she 

was wearing. This one said 'Best Fri' and when both of them were together it 

read 'Best Friends Forever'. Tiffany stood up. She was still trembling. Quatre 

came up to Tiffany and engulfed her into his arms. She cried on his shoulder. 

"Shhh... Its ok Tiffany...she is in a better place now...she is away from this 

awful war." Quatre picked Tiffany up and walked out of the warehouse. Alexia was 

crying. They walked back to the shuttle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena, Ashetan, Lin, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Duo were sitting in the lounge 

watching TV when a news broadcast came on. "There has been a shooting at a rave 

in L1. Three OZ shoulders were looking for Tiffany-Marie Wheaten and Alexia 

Wheaten when they were shot by Alexia Wheaten. Six people were injured and 5 

people are claimed dead. The whereabouts of Alexia Wheaten and her twin sister 

Tiffany-Marie Wheaten are unknown at this point. Witnesses have claimed that 

there was a young man with them. He was described as around the age 16 and he 

had blonde hair and blue eyes. That is all the information we have now. Stay 

tuned in for more info later." Lin turned off the TV and walked out of the 

lounge and went to her room. Wufei got up and followed her. Duo had a sad look 

on his face. Ashetan was on the verge of tears. Relena stood up and ran to her 

room. Heero got pissed and went to train. Trowa went to his room to think about 

Alexia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shuttle landed and Quatre emerged carrring a sleeping and helpless Tiffany 

in his arms. Tiffany had a tear streaked face and her hands were covered in dry 

blood...Angie's blood. Alexia came out and ran to her room crying.

Quatre went to Tiffany's room and laid her on the bed. He took off her boots and 

covered her up. When Tiffany woke up and started crying again Quatre laid next 

to her and held her close to him. They both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Lin, Alexia, Trowa, Quatre, Ashetan, Heero, Relena, Wufei and Duo 

were sitting in the lounge talking about what happened. "Did Tiffany get hurt."

Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. "Why is she so depressed?" Relena asked. 

"Well.." Alexia started. "When we were around 7 years old we were forced to go 

to an orphanench on L2. We stayed there for 2 years......most of the kids that 

were there were struggling to live. Some kids were burnt badly...others have 

been shot...and others were dying of deadly diseases." Alexia took a deep 

breath. Relena looked like she was going to break down in tears. "One day the 

orphanage put us in a nice foster home. There was another orphan that lived 

there. Her name was Angela. We called her Angie. When soldiers came looking for 

children to train to be soldiers me, Tiffany, and Angie ran away. We lived in an 

alley for 3 years. One day me and Tiffany were out stealing food when the 

soldiers took us. We were trained to be soldiers. We were raped...and we were 

only 11......" A tear slowly slid down Alexia's cheek as she continued. "Kayla 

came and took us. She brought us here. Angie refused to fight so she ran away 

back to L2. We kept in contact. We have been here 5 years....." Alexia lowered 

her head. "Angie was one of the people that died last night..." Relena closed 

her eyes. "Life is fucked up!" Heero came over to Relena and hugged her. Trowa 

engulfed Alexia in his arms and she cried on his shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre couldn't believe that they had been raped at such a young age. Quatre was 

passing by Tiffany's room when he heard her crying. He knocked on her door. 

"Tiffany...its Quatre...can I come in?" " *sniff* yea...*sob* come in..*choke*" 

Tiffany replied. Quatre came in. "Alex told me about your past..." Tiffany had 

her back turned on Quatre. She was obviously doing something. Quatre walked 

behind her and looked over her shoulder. Tiffany's arms had been cut several 

times. She was holding a dagger in her right hand. Quatre grabbed the dagger 

from her. "What are you doing?" He asked half concerned and half mad. 

"I...I...I...I ugh...I had to feel pain...... I want to die..." Her body started 

trembling badly. Quatre picked her up and carried her to the medical room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

That night Relena was sitting in the corner of the lounge looking deep into 

space. "Relena we need to talk." Came a too familiar monotone voice. Relena 

turned and peered straight into a pair of beautiful prussian blue eyes. "What is 

it Heero?" Relena asked. "Relena...ummm... I ugh...I ...I am in love with you 

Relena." Heero closed his eyes as he said this. Relena was shocked. "ummm... 

ugh... I... I have to go." Relena got up and walked off. An unknown tear fell 

from Heero's left eye. 'Good job Heero... next time make sure she loves you 

back.' The voice in the back of his head said. Heero sank down into a chair and 

had to fight the tears that threatened to spill over. Heero's heart was broken.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena laid in her bed and held the teddy bear that Heero gave her for her 16th 

birthday which wasn't too long ago. 'He loves me.........' Relena thought. "I 

love him too...I should've told him...." Relena got up and went to find Heero. 

The alarm went off and the base shook a bit. "Shit were under attack!" Relena 

said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone ran to the hanger. The boys got into their Gundams and the girls got 

into their stars(Kayla called them the Stars instead of Gundams). Ashetan's 

face appeared on Relena's screen. "Remember its just like the simulation..." 

Relena nodded. "Don't get yourself killed Relena." Ashetan said then smiled. "I 

will try not to..." Relena cut off the transmission and they all flew into 

space.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got out into space they were surrounded by at least 300 mobile dolls. 

Tiffany and Alexia were having no trouble slicing through them. Ashetan was 

sneaking up behind them and slicing them in half. Lin was using her beam daggers 

very well. Relena was getting the hang of it. She kept slicing through them one 

by one.

The boys were doing fine. When there were about 10 mobile dolls left a huge 

mobile suit came out from no where. This mobile suit was definitely not normal.

It had a special magnetic force that only attracted Gundanium Alloy. The Ten 

gundams were being pulled in towards the mobile suit at full force. 

"Hand over yourselfs Princess'" Said the voice coming from the mobile suits.

"Ummm...I'm not a princess I just have a long braid so let me go!" Duo yelled.

"We will never surrender!" Tiffany yelled. "Fine then...we will have to torture 

you then." Said the voice from the big MS. There was a huge blast that 

surrounded the gundams and all the pilots passed out from the impact of the 

blast. They were dragged into one of the new OZ organization's carrier.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three hours later Tiffany awoke in a dungeon type room. She was laying on a 

metal table and her hands and feet were locked onto the table. She looked her 

left and saw four more tables just like the one she was on. Sure enough Alexia, 

Relena, Lin and Ashetan were strapped onto the four other tables. Tiffany looked 

to her right and Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo were strapped to the wall. 

Tiffany heard foot steps coming towards the cell they were in. "Quatre wake up!" 

She said above a whisper. She let out a sigh and decided to try to go to sleep.

Quatre woke up and looked around. Someone stepped into the cell and walked over 

to Tiffany. The man shook her. "Wake up Princess Tiffany." Tiffany opened her 

eyes and looked up at the man and gasped. "Derrick?" She asked. "Yes Tiff its 

me." He replied. "I thought you died...... are you here to rescue us?" she 

asked. Derrick leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I am here to rape 

you..........like my father did........." Tiffany's eyes widened and Derrick 

licked her face. "Get off her!" Quatre yelled. "Quatre!" Tiffany smiled when she 

saw that the boy she was falling in love with was up. Derrick started nibbling 

at Tiffany's neck. Tiffany screamed.

Alexia and Relena slowly woke up and looked around. " Awww...Alexia is up 

now..." Derrick smiled evilly. "Derrick?" Alexia asked. "Yes..." Derrick started 

kissing Tiffany. "Get away from my sister!" She yelled. Two gaurds came in. "Go 

get my brother and 3 soldiers." Derrick commanded. The gaurds nodded and ran 

off. "Ben?....Ben is here?" Alexia asked. "Of course he is....don't worry 

Princess Alexia we are here to give you your dreams....you and your sister are 

going to marry us.." Derrick snickered.

By now everyone was conscious. Ben and three soldiers came running in. Ben went 

over to Alexia. " You three go find your blushing brides." Ben said. One with 

black hair went over to Ashetan. One with blonde hair went over to Lin. And the 

one with red hair went to Relena.

Derrick started kissing Tiffany again. This time Derrick slipped Tiffany the 

tounge. Tiffany giggled and bit down on Derrick's tounge, hard. Derrick yelped 

and pulled away. Tiffany winked at Quatre. Derrick slapped Tiffany so hard that 

she had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Tiffany and Quatre glared 

at Derrick.

The three quards were starting to feel up their girls. Lin Ashetan and Relena 

had disgusted looks on their faces. The boys were pissed off. "Ok princess' we 

are all going to get married and then we are going to have some fun." Ben said 

then licked his lips seductively. Alexia closed her eyes. "First we are going to 

kill the gundam pilots." Derrick said then laughed. All the girls' eyes widened. 

"No..." they all whispered.

"Which one do you have a crush on Princess Tiffany?" Derrick asked. Tiffany shut 

hers eyes and didn't reply. "Aww come on Tiffany. Tell me and he will be the 

last to die." Tiffany shook her head. "I like none of them." Derrick knew she 

was lying. "Since you just lied to me I will make sure your little boyfriend 

will die first and it will be a slow and painful death." Derrick walked over to 

Wufei. "Nah...not her type." He then walked over to Heero. "hmmm...no.." He 

walked over to Quatre and smiled. "This is the one isnt it Tiff?" Derrick 

snickered. Tiffany opened her eyes and looked at Quatre and mouthed 'I am 

sorry.'. 

Derrick saw this and laughed. "I knew it." The 5 men left the cell.

"Ok...What is up with the Princess crap?" Duo asked. Tiffany laughed nervously. 

"Well...ummm all of us girls are princess'...... Lin is the princess of Omniya, 

a small kingdom that was on the boarder of china. It was demolished 5 years 

after she was born." Tiffany took a deep breath and continued. "Ashetan is the 

princess of the Silver Kingdom. The silver kingdom was in Miami, Florida. Like 

the Omniya kingdom it was demolished. She was 6 when this happened." Alexia 

decided to take over. "Me and Tiff are the two Princess' of the Resimira 

Kingdom. It was destroyed when we were 4.......and of course...Relena is the 

princess of the Cinq Kingdom." "I see..." Quatre replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Two hours later some guards came in and unstrapped the 5 girls. The girls were 

to weak to struggle. The girls were dragged away. On the way out Relena looked 

at Heero with loving eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. The girls were gone.

"Damnit...I was starting to fall in love with Ashetan too..." Duo complained. "I 

know how you feel." Quatre said and lowered his head.

Just then the same guards came in and started to free the gundam pilots hands 

and feet. The boys fell from the wall and landed hard on the ground. "Get up!" 

one of the guards commanded. The boys got up and the guards handcuffed the boys. 

They were lead into a chapel type room. There they were chained onto the wall 

again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

The girls were all shoved into a room that had five wedding dresses. They put 

them on and maids came in to do their hair. Lin was pissed off more than ever.

Ashetan wasn't wearing the foolish smile that she always wore. Relena looked 

like she was going to either break down into tears or spontainiouslly combust. 

Tiffany and Alexia looked they were ready to kill someone.

The maids lead them to outside the chapel room and gave them each a bouquet of 

flowers. One of the maids opened the door and the wedding music started( You 

know the one that goes BUM BUM BUMBUM... yada yada yada.). The girls refused 

to walk down the aisle. The guards picked them up and carried them to the end of 

the aisle. 

The g-boys laughed at this. The girls looked very pissed. The priest started the 

ceramony. He finally got to the important part. "Relena Darlian...Do you take 

this man Greg Thomas to be your husband?" Relena turned to Heero and smiled 

sweetly. "Hell No!" She said turning to the priest. Lin took out her hidden 

daggers and stabbed threw one to Relena. Relena cought it and stabbed the Greg 

in the back. Relena started running towards the gundam pilots but one of the 

guards hit her and she fell to the ground. "Relena!" Heero yelled.

Alexia took out the gun that she had found and shot Derrick, Ben, and the other 

two soldiers. The girls took off toward the guys and started kicking their 

asses. "Go Ashetan!" Duo said while Ashetan was beating the crap out of one guy.

Tiffany went over to Relena and helped her up. Tiffany and Relena both went over 

to the g-boys. Tiffany looked at the locks that were on the boys' hands and 

feet. "oh...yes!...the keys..." Tiffany said as she slapped her forehead and ran 

towards Derricks dead body to retrieve the keys. "You can definitely tell she is 

a dumb blonde." Wufei said. Quatre glared at Wufei because of his comment. The 

other boys laughed quietly.

Tiffany returned with the keys. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "Wufei called you a 

dumb blonde." Duo replied. Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Whatever.." Tiffany 

unlocked Quatre. Then she unlocked Heero, Duo, and Trowa. The four boys, and The 

five girls walked out. "Hey what about me?!" Wufei shouted. Tiffany stuck her 

head in. "Oh...I think it would be better if you stayed her because no one can 

stand your pissy attitude." Tiffany giggled. "Weak women..." Wufei muttered 

under his breath. "What was that?" Tiffany asked. "I said you are weak." Wufei 

replied. "I'll let you out only under one condition..." Tiffany said slyly. 

"ok...weakling.." Wufei said softly. "You have to say this: 'Princess Tiffany-

Marie Wheaten is *Not* a dumb blonde...she is very smart and intelegent. And she 

is *Not* a weak woman!'" She smiled.

"Princess Tiffany-Marie Wheaten is *Not* a dumb blonde...she is very smart and 

intelegent. And she is *Not* a weak woman!" Wufei said quietly. "What was that?" 

Tiffany asked. "Princess Tiffany-Marie Wheaten is *Not* a dumb blonde...she is 

very smart and intelegent. And she is *Not* a weak woman!" Wufei said a bit 

louder. "You have to say it like you mean it...and...you have to yell" Tiffany 

gave him and evil look. "Princess Tiffany-Marie Wheaten is *Not* a dumb 

blonde...she is very smart and intelegent. And she is *Not* a weak woman!" Wufei 

yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Good boy Wuffie!" Tiffany said as she threw the keys at Wufei's face and they 

fell to the floor. "Have fun!" Tiffany said as she walked away with Quatre "I 

still cant get out you idiot!" Wufei yelled. "Lin..Can you please come and 

unlock these stupid locks?!" He screamed. Lin giggled and walked back in. She 

walked over to Wufei and unlocked the shackle type things. Wufei got down and 

ran out after Tiffany. Lin followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Part 2 *The beginning of the end*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Hope you like the second and last part of Stars Above

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night the girls decided to have a small slumber party in Relena's room."So Relena, are you and Heero an item?" Ashetan asked. "ummm...I

dunno..." Relena replied. "What kind of answer is that Miss. Relena?" Lin asked.

"Well... ummm... we both love each other...but I don't know if we are a

couple...." Replied Relena. "So...what about you and Mr. PMS.... Lin?" Ashetan

asked. "Shut up Mayfield!" Lin replied. "Ummm...ok going on..." Ashetan said.

"So...Ashetan...What about you and braid boy?" Tiffany asked. "His name is

Duo...and yes we are a couple." Ashetan said turning a bright red.

"Alexia?...you and bang boy?" Ashetan and Tiffany asked. "umm...kinda..." The

girls giggled. "What about you sis? What's up with you an Quatre?" Alexia asked.

"I don't think he likes me that much...." Tiffany replied. "Of course he

does.... Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Ashetan replied. "I guess

so..." Tiffany said sadly. "I'm tired lets get to sleep." Lin said. The girls

laid down in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning everyone was waken up by screams coming from the 5 gundam pilots.

"What the hell happened!" Wufei screamed. All the girls ran out of Relena's room

and went to the lounge. They started cracking up at the site before them. Heero

had make up on and his hair was in a bunch of tiny ponytails. Duo's hair was

dyed red and it was in two braids on the side that stuck straight out like pippi

longstocking. Quatres hair was a bright pink and he had hearts and teddy bears

on his face. Wufei's hair was out of the small ponytail and it was sticking

straight up. Trowa's bangs were slicked back and he had a dress on over his

turtleneck and jeans.

The boys say the girls and glared at them. Duo tackled Ashetan and started

kissing her sloppily. "Ewww...get off!" Ashetan yelled. Trowa grabbed Alexia and

started tickling her. "Help I'm...heheheh... being tickled......*Chuckle*... by

a drag queen! tee hee.." Alexia said through giggles. Quatre started chasing

Tiffany. Wufei glared at Lin and Lin glared at Wufei. Heero and Relena just

laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls and guys were sitting on opasite sides of the mess hall. Tiffany

noticed a group of back up mobile suit pilots(All boys the same age as them).

"Great here comes our fan club." Tiffany said sarcastically. The boys were now

at their table and the girls smiled. "Please do it again today!" A boy with red

hair pleaded. Alexia looked at all the girls. "Fine....clean off the appropriate

tables and we will do it." She said.

The gundam pilots were watching the other pilots as they cleared off three

tables. "I wonder what they are doing..." Quatre and Duo said in unison. They

watched as the girls got on the middle table.

"Due to request we will be preforming today...." Alexia announced. Most of the

people started chanting "Girly Girl! Girly Girl!". Tiffany smiled and started

speaking. "So...you all are chanting for me...so I guess I will do my dagger

routine." Tiffany went to the table on the far right. "Lin...If you will

please..." She said as Lin got on the table on the other side of the room . Lin

pulled out her daggers and the other girls went other to Tiffany. "Okay...just

to let all you new people here I am NOT wearing and protection of any sort."

Tiffany said while turning around slowly with her arms out. "And many of you

remember what happened last time I did this......" She then pointed to her side

where a small but still visible scar was. "It has been 3 months since I last

tried this....so lets get going....Boys?" 5 Boys went over to Tiffany and five

boys went over to Lin. All the boys went into a pyramid form type thing. The

boys on Lin's table lifted Lin up so that she was standing on top of all the

boys. The boys on Tiff's table did the same.

Lin took out her daggers. Tiffany looked down at the crowed. "I am going to

spice things up a bit." Tiff said then pulled out a black bandana and tied it

around her eyes. "If I can pull this off I will be amazed. But don't worry if I

get hurt." She continued. Quatre was scared. He didn't like her idea at all.

Tiffany nodded her head and Lin threw a dagger at Tiffany. When it was about 3

inches from Tiffany's stomach Tiff jumped up and did a flip over the dagger and

landed on the ground in a croutch position. The dagger went into the wall.

Everyone stood up and were cheering and clapping. Tiff took off her blindfold

and started jumping with joy. "I did it!"

The boys were impressed. Quatre was scared stiff. He saw how close it got to her

and wanted to go push her out of the way. Lin and Tiffany took a bow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~~*

Later that night the girls were sitting

in the lounge talking about the gundam pilots. "Quatre is so cute!...I love his

big blue eyes." Tiffany said. "I love Duo's long braid.....I like his butt too."

Ashetan said and the other girls giggled. "I think Duo looks like a girl." Lin

said. Tiffany and Alexia snickered. "Trowa...well he is tall...mysterious and

definitely sexy." Alexia said and Ashetan and Tiffany started cracking up. "Well

Relena, got anything to say about Heero?" Alexia asked. "Ummm....well Heero is

really cute...I love his hair...ummm...Oh and I defiantely love his eyes...."

Relena sighed. "He is so dreamy." The girls kept on rambling about the boys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre was laying down trying to figure out how to tell Tiffany that he loved

her. * There is just something about her...god....she is amazing...and

beautiful* He thought. "Maybe I can write her a letter....Yeah ill write a

letter!" He said to himself. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper then started

writing.

Dear Tiffany-Marie,

I don't know how to say this...ummm...well...I love you.

Love Allways,

Quatre Raberba Winner

Quatre looked over the letter once and crumpled it up. Then he got an idea.

Dear Tiffany,

Please meet me in the training room at 8:00 tonight.

Oh...and dress formal.

Love,

Quatre Raberba Winner

Quatre put the letter in the box that was hanging on her door then left.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Tiffany went to her room to see if she got any mail. She grabbed the couple of

envolopes that were in the box and went inside her room and layed on her bed.

First she opened a letter that was from Power Wave records.

Dear Miss Tiffany-Marie Wheaten,

I am very happy to say that we loved your song. We would like you and your

sister to sign a record deal with us. You can make you dream come true......If

you would like you could bring 3 other girls too...we are looking for a girl

band...well please fill out the contract enclosed and come to Power Wave Records

on colony L2. Thank you.

Erik Van Senany

Tiffany jumped up and started screaming. Then she rushed back to the lounge to

tell her friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

The girls were sitting in the lounge talking with the boys when Tiffany ran in

screaming. "Alex!...They loved our song!..." Tiffany Screamed while jumping up

and down. "They want to make us a record deal!...Alex we are going to be

famous!" Alexia heard this and jumped off of Trowa's lap and started jumping

around screaming with her sister. They noticed everyone staring at them and

stopped. They blushed and ran out of the room. Relena, Heero, Trowa, Duo,

Ashetan, Wufei, and Lin were confused. "Ooooookkkkkkk..." Relena said and they

all went back to talking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiffany and Alexia were discussing the record deal. Tiffany saw an envelope with

her name on it. She picked it up and read the letter that was inside.

Dear Tiffany,

Please meet me in the training room at 8:00 tonight.

Oh...and dress formal.

Love,

Quatre Raberba Winner

Tiffany looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:45. She got up and went to

put something pretty on. Ten minutes later she came out of her bathroom wearing

a long black skirt that had a japanese design on it with two slits on the sides

that go up to mid thigh and she was wearing a dark pink speghetti strap shirt

that laces up in the back. She was wearing her favorite platform dress shoes.

Her hair was in a tight bun and she had plastic chopsticks in her hair. She also

had a light layer of makeup on. She walked down the hall towards the training

room.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiffany slowly approached the training room. When she entered she was sarounded

by candles. Ahead she saw Quatre dressed in a black tux. He was smiling brightly.

He step to the siide and revealed a small table big enough for two. He had

planned a candle light dinner.

Tiffany smiled and walked over to him. "You look beautiful...."He said then

blushed. Tiffany giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Your sweet...and you look

very hansome as allways." She replied. Quatre pulled out a chair from the table

and motioned for her to sit down. Tiffany sat down and smiled sweetly. " This is

really romantic Quatre." She said softly. "Tiffany.........I want to tell you

something." "What is it Quatre?" "Well...I think I am in love with you

Tiffany...." Tiffany was in shock. "Oh Quatre...." Was all she was able to say.

"I don't expect you to love me back...it's just that you drive me crazy.....all

I do is think of you......you are kind, beautiful, talented, and everything I

ever wanted." Quatre said softly slightly lowering his head. "Quatre....I do

love you.....very much...."Tiffany said then she put her hand on his chin and

lifted his head up. Quatre smiled ad the looked into each others eyes. Their

faces slowly got closer....and closer...and closer...and then their lips finally

met.

When they parted they both were in a daze. Tiffany never wanted this night to

end. They ate in silence. Quatre was so glad that he told Tiffany he loved her.

Finally Tiffany got up. "It's getting kinda late....I need my beauty sleep." She

said calmly. "I'll walk you to your room." Quatre said then smiled. They both

walked down the hall together. When they finally reached Tiffany's room they

went in. "Well...goodnight my love." Quatre said. "Goodnight my prince." Tiffany

said then they kissed again. When Tiffany broke the kiss Quatre left and shut

the door behind him. Tiffany laid on her bed and fell asleep. They both had

sweet dreams that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tiffany woke up the next morning she was starting to regret admitting her

feelings to Quatre. She had to go ask the other girls would like to start a girl

band since they allready had a record deal. Tiffany got out of her bed, took a

shower and got dresed in a pair of khaki shorts and a pink tank top. She ran

toward the mees hall in search of her friends. She finally found them when she

went into the hangar. They were making minor adjustments to their gundams.

"Hey guys!" She called from the doorway to the hangar. They all turned their

heads. Tiffany was talking as she walked in. "Do you guys wanna be famous?" Lin

jumped down from the platform that led into her gundam. "Tiffany-Marie, We have

a Mission. That mission is to destroy the new OZ organization. We do not have

time to be famous....we must fight." Lin then walked away. "Fine then...Hey Ash

you in?" Tiff asked. "Sorry Tiff..." Ashetan jumped down from her platform and

followed Lin. "Relena?" Ashetan called. Relena then jumped down and followed

after them saying sorry as she passed Tiffany. "Alexia...please!" Alexia jumped

down from her platform and walked over to her little sister(By 2 minutes). "I

would love to sis...but I want to stay here and fight.....plus I would miss

Trowa too much." Alexia then walked off after the others.

Tiffany lowered her head and started walking towards her room. She passed

Quatre. "Hello angel." Quatre said flashing a cute smile. "Oh...hi kat..."

Tiffany replied and kept walking. Quatre decided to follow. "Tiff what's wrong?"

He asked. Tiffany went into her room and sat on her bed. Quatre came in and sat

next to her. "Yesterday I was offered a record deal.... My dreams are coming

true....but I asked the other girls and none of them wanted to share the fame

with me...Not even my own sister." Tiffany lowered her head as she said this.

Quatre stayed silent. "I am leaving tommorow...I thought I would let you know."

Quatre stared at Tiffany.

"Why?" Quatre asked. "I am getting tired of having to see people get

killed....I only have three dreams...and two of them have come true. My first

dream is world peace...that hasn't come true yet...My second dream was becoming

a singer. And last but not least...Finding prince charming." Tiffany looked at

Quatre and smiled. Quatre kissed her quickly. "I will miss you when you

leave....." Quatre had tear brimming in his eyes. "Quatre don't cry...I promise

I will come visit and keep in touch." Tiffany smiled and winked. Quatre hugged

tiffany and they stayed in each

others embrace for about 10 minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena was sitting in the lounge staring off into space as usual. Relena and

Heero had been avoiding eachother for quite some time now. *I wonder what he is

doing right now. * She thought. She remembered what had happened last night.

***************Flashback************************

Relena was walking in the small artificial garden. She sat down and noticed

Heero laying on the soft green carpet that was supposed to resemble grass.

Relena smiled because he looked so peaceful. She pulled out her book and began

to read.

Heero opened his eyes and spotted Relena out of the corner of his eye. Right

then his long lost emotions started kicking in. He stood up and cascaded slowly

towards Relena. "Hello Relena." He said as he finally reached where she was

sitting. "Hey...You can sit down if you would like." Relena replied. "Thanks."

He said as he sat down beside her. Relena put the book that she was reading

down. "So...What are you doing out here?...I mean the perfect soldier in a

garden...what's up with that?" Relena said with a slight giggle. Heero cringed

at the phrase.. 'Perfect Soldier' and at how beautiful Relena sounded when she

giggled. He quickly stood up going back to the cold hearted assassin that he

was. "Relena...Please forget that I said that I love you...I was lying." He gave

her a look that could make gundanium alloy crack in half. Then he was on his

way.

Relena was dumbfounded. She was a fool to belive that the perfect soldier loved

her. She got up and ran to her room as fast as she could. Once in her room she

plopped down on her bed and cried. Her heart was shattered into millions of

little pieaces...not even the strongest of super glue could put it back

together.

******************************End Flashback***********************

Relena felt the tears brimming in her eyes. "Heero why did you have to do that

to me.." She said to the air around her. Relena broke down in tears. "Damnit

Heero....i hate you..." She whispered between sobs.

Heero was silently watching her from the shadows. He wanted to hold her an

comfort her so bad but he couldn't. A single tear fell from his eye as he

watched the girl he loved in pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Ashetan and Duo were sitting in Ashetan's room playing Golden Eye on her N64. Of

course Duo was ahead by 5 points. "Die Duo!" Ashetan said as she shot Duo. (on

the video game of course) Duo's guy died. "You are good baby...I have to admit."

Duo said. Ashetan smiled and threw the controller down and they started making

out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Alexia was in her room petting her small black kitten. "How are you doing

shadow?" She asked the cute kitten that was purring quietly. Alexia giggled as

the kitten crawled up on her shoulder and started licking her face.

Trowa was passing by Alexia's room when he heard giggling. He peered into

Alexia's room and smiled at the kawaii scene before him. He walked in and

started towards Alexia. "Do you like animals?" Trowa asked. Alexia was startled

at first but then she answered. "Yes...I love them...." Trowa sat next to her.

"Me too." He replied. "What animal is your favorite?" Alexia asked. "I like

lions." He replied. "Oh...I like cats." Alexia smiled.

The kitten jumped over onto Trowa's Head and started playing with his bang a

little bit. Alexia giggled and Trowa chuckled. "I think he likes you." Alexia

said. They went on talking about animals and other stuff for the rest of the

night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lin and Wufei had gotten drunk that night and ummm *Cough * they ummm...did

it...so lets leave those two be ^_~.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Tiffany woke up and got out of bed quietly being careful not to

wake Quatre that was sleeping on the small pink sofa that was in her room. She

carefully picked up her bags that she had packed the night before and headed out

the door. She stopped and looked back at the prince that had stolen her heart.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered. She went to the shuttle and took off on her

journey to L2.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Everyone was in the lounge talking about Tiffany. "I can't believe she left."

Alexia said. "She was one of my best pilots...we really needed her..." Dr. Kayla

said. Quatre had the saddest look on his face. "She didn't even say goodbye.."

He said gloomily. "Well I think we should live with her decision....It was her

dream...so let her live it." Lin said. The others nodded. "I guess..." Quatre said.

Just then the video phone started beeping. Dr. Kayla jumped up and went to

answer it. Sure enough it was Tiffany. "Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Tiffany!" Quatre and the other girls said as the rushed towards the video

phone. "Hey girls..." Tiffany said while smirking at Quatre. "Did you get there

safely?" Dr. Kayla asked. "Yes...ummm well...I have to go start on my album now...so

ill talk to you guys later. Love ya Kat!" Tiffany said then squelled happily.

The transmission ended after that.

Quatre's face was bright red. "Quatre has a girlfriend! Quatre has a girl

friend!" Duo chanted. Wufei hit Duo in the head and told him to shut up. Quatre

sat back down in his chair a bit more relaxed. 'I miss her too much' He thought.

Heero and Relena were sitting on opposite sides of the lounge ignoring

eachother. Duo and Ashetan started arguing about sailor moon.

"Sailor moon is the best because she is the leader." Ashetan said conningly.

"No....Sailor Saturn is the best.." Duo argued. "And why is that?" Ashetan asked.

"Because....She is the Sailor scout of death and destuction....And I am the best

gundam pilot because I am Shinigami!...so since we are alike she is the best!

Mwahhahahahahah!." Duo was starting to go insane. "uh huh...you keep thinking

that..."Ashetan said. "How dare you not believe Shinigami!" Duo was furious.

Ashetan rolled her eyes. "We are no longer a couple Duo...cause ladies are allways

correct!" Ashetan stormed off. "Fine!" Duo stormed off in the other direction.

"Amen..." Lin said in the background.

Alexia and Trowa were playing with Shadow. Shadow started to nibble on Trowa's

finger. Trowa smiled and Alexia giggled. Then Trowa bent down and whispered

something into Alexia's ear and she elbowed him in the stomahc playfully. They

both got up and ran out of the room. Shadow followed close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Tiffany was in a little recording booth singing a song. She must have sung for

two hours straight. When she was finally done she was exhausted and her throat

was sore. She got a call saying that she had to go to japan for a month to shoot

a video. Tiffany was so excited. She had to call Quatre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*

Quatre was hanging around his room when the alarm went off.....They were under

attack. After he ran towards the hangar his video phone started beeping. Everyoe

got into their respective suits and flew off. Quatre looked at Angel Tiffany's

mobile suit one last time then flew off.

Heero was slicing threw mobile dolls and mobile suits no sweat. Quatre came up

behind a mobile doll and sliced it in half with one of his heat shorters. Alexia

was shooting her rockets non stop. Ashetan would go around and slice the suits

and dolls into tiny pieces then yell "you have just been visited by the fairy of

death.". Lin was kicking ass with her Beam daggers. The battle raged on for

about an hour. When they went back to the base they were exhausted.

Quatre finished repairing his gundam and decided to turn in for the night. He

never did know that Tiffany had tried to contact him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since Tiffany had tried to contact Quatre. Heero and

Relena were still acting like neither one existed. Trowa and Alexia had to be

the cutest couple either. Duo and Ashetan were still mad about the Sailor Moon

thingy. Wufei and Lin had gotten drunk again...and it happened......again.

Dr. Kayla was her lab working on a new experiment when the video phone started

beeping. She answered it. Tiffany appeared on the screen. "Whazzup Dr. K?" She

asked. "Oh hey Tiff..." Dr. Kayla replied. "Could you put me on the big screen in

the lounge?" Tiffany asked. Dr. Kayla nodded. "Hang on a sec."

Everyone was in the lounge as usual. Suddenly Tiffany's image appeared on the

large screen on the other side of the room. "Hi guys!..." She said cheerfully.

Quatre suddenly got really perky. "Tiffany!" He squealed in a girly tone.

Tiffany giggled and Quatre blushed. "I wanted to invite you all down to Japan so

you guys can watch me film my first music video and maybe even help." "ummm......"

they all replied. "Come on!....Please?" Tiffany pleaded. "ok" Everyone agreed. She

squeaked in excitement. "Great!...come A.S.A.P.!...Well I'll see you guys later

bye!" She said then blew a kiss to Quatre. The transmission was cut off.

They all went to gather there belongings and were off to Japan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiffany was in her dressing room picking out an outfit to wear. She finally

found it. It was a tight red Chinese style dress that went down to the ankles

and had a slit on the right side that went up to the beginning of the thigh. She

put it on and walked out to the set. Her make up ladies dyed her hair a black

cherry color. Then they put it into two buns with hair still hanging down( It is

the same hairstyle Shampoo off of Ranma 1/2 wears.). They did her make up and she

looked more beautiful then ever. Luckily the dye was the kind that washes out.

The others showed up just as the shoot was starting. Little did they know this

video was being documented by MTV's Making The Video. Tiffany was sitting on the

edge of a huge fountain in the middle of a beautiful garden. In her hand she was

holding a Japanese style umbrella. She was twirling her finger in the water that

was in the fountain as she began to sing.

"Got a feeling you're the one now...My hearts beating for ya stronger..."

Tiffany looks at the camera, smiles and keeps singing. As soon as that shot is

down Tiffnay gets up and glides over to her make up chair. The people from MTV

are talking with the director. Quatre and the others walked over to Tiffany but

were stopped by Tiffany's bodyguards. Quatre tells the guards that he is her

boyfriend but they don't believe him. "I am seriously!" Quatre pleaded. The

guards turned to Tiffany who was looking through pictures of outfits she could

choose to wear in the next shoot. "Miss. Tiffany...There is a young boy here who

claims he is your boyfriend." Tiffany looked past the guard and say Quatre.

"Quatre!" She got up and ran to him. Quatre hugged her tight and glared at the

guards. "Told ya." He mumbled under his breath. They all walked over to

Tiffany's chair and sat in the chairs beside it. Tiffany sat in her chair and

began looking through the pictures again. "Hmmmmm...Hey Alex...Can you help me pick

out an outfit?.." Tiffany asked handing her sister the pictures. Alexia chose a

pink tube top that said Major Flirt on it in blue sparkly letters, Leather bell

bottoms. And Pink striped Adidas shoes. Tiffany nodded in approval and headed

towards her dressing room.

Twenty minutes later Tiffany came out wearing the outfit that had been chosen

and her hair was its original color (Blonde with dark red streaks) again. She

sat in her chair and smiled at Quatre who smiled back.

The next shot was inside of a pink rotating room. Tiffany and her dancers were

inside dancing to the music and Tiffany would sing.

"I want someone to love to give my everything...I just want to be with you be with

you baby...cause if I had you love I'd have everything I just want to be with you

be with you baby baby..yeah yeah..."

The shoots went on the rest of the day. They finally got the video done. Tiffany

and the others went to the hotel. Tiff was so exhausted that night. She flopped

down on her bed and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Once Alexia was alone in her room she opened one of her bags and out jumped

Shadow. Shadow purred as Alexia pet him. Alexia was tired so she decided to turn

in for the night. She forgot to close the door all the way. When Alexia was

asleep Shadow went into Relena's room. Relena saw shadow and picked him up.

"Cute little kitty." She said softly then laid on her bed. Relena and Shadow

fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Two people dressed in black snuck into Relena's room. "There she is." One of

them said. They slowly crept towards Relena. The short one saw Shadow and

squealed. "Kitty!" The short one whispered loudly. "Shut up!" The taller one

said then took a bottle and smashed it on Relena's head so she went unconscious.

The short one was playing with Shadow. The tall one picked Relena up and started

heading out the door. "I want the kitty!" The little one said. "Fine" the tall

one said. The little one left a note for them then they were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Quatre woke up and went to check on Tiffany. She was sitting on her bed reading a letter with wide eyes. "What's wrong Tiff?" Quatre asked. This startled Tiffany and she jumped a little bit then put her hand on her chest as if to calm her raging heart. "I'm sorry...Did I scare you?" Quatre asked with a small smirk on his face. "Kinda..." Tiffany turned her attention to the letter again. "50 million dollars..." She mumble under her breath. "Did you say something?" Quatre said as he sat down next to her. "Oh...I got this letter... I am being offered 50 million dollars...." She said calmly. "What do you have to do to get it?" He asked. "Oh....I just have to pose for a magazine..." "Which one?" "Playboy.." She whispered. "What?!" He was furious....He hasn't even got to see her nude before and he definitely wouldn't let the whole universe see her nude. Tiffany laughed nervously. "Please don't do it Tiff..." Quatre pleaded. "Don't worry I wont..... my boyfriend hasn't seen me naked before...why should I let the whole universe see me naked?" She smiled and he smirked.

Just then Heero burst in the door. "Have you guys seen Relena?" "Or Shadow!?" Alexia said in the background. Heero rolled his eyes. "No we haven't...Why?" Tiffany asked. "Shit!" Heero kicked the wall in frustration. "ok..." Tiffany added in silently. "Relena has been kidnapped!" Duo said as he came up behind Heero. "No shit sherlock!" Heero said. Duo came in and handed the note to Tiffany.

"Dear people,

We have taken Princess Relena and your little kitten too...heheheheheheeheh!

Signed,

Some peoples."

Tiffany read it aloud and she started laughing at the last part. "We have to find her." Tiffany said while getting up. "Duh!" Heero said. Tiffany walked over to Heero and pushed him out of her way. "God..what crawled up your ass Yuy?" She said as she passed him. Quatre followed Tiffany and Heero growled.

Tiffany went to talk to her manager. "Erik I need to take a couple months off...my friend has been kidnapped." She said. "I don think so..you signed a contract and you have to do what I say...I say you have to stay." He said wickedly while waving the contract around. Tiffany grabbed the contract from him and ripped it in half then slapped him. "Well I don't belong to you anymore so...BYE!" She stormed off.

Quatre was waiting in the limo for her. She got in. "How did it go? He asked. "Oh...I ripped up the contract...so I guess you're stuck with me." She winked and they drove off after the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena woke up slowly. Black. Black was the color all around her. She was either blind or she was in a very dark room. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Well she definitely wasn't blind...but her eyes hurt really bad once that light turned on. She was surprised that the light didn't blind her. A handsome man about her age and height entered the room. "Hello Princess." He said softly. "Who are you and what do you want with me." She asked. "My name is Corran Diranae. And...If you marry me then I wont harm the colonies or earth." He said. 'Hell why not...Heero doesn't have feelings for me...and if he does then too bad cause I can't love him anymore.' She thought. "uhh...ok..." She said shaking a bit. Corran smiled and two guards came into the room and untied Relena. "You must make the announcement." Corran said and Relena nodded. Relena was escorted out of the room. 'Perfect...The drugs we gave her are working...Heero Yuy she hates you because of those drugs...now she is all mine' He though and laughed to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero and the others were back at the base hacking through the new Oz organizations files trying to figure out where Relena was. "Bingo!" Lin said and everyone ran over to her computer. "She is in the second new OZ falculty...where she is exactly I do not know...but at least we know this much." They went to their gundams an took off towards the faculty that was holding Relena captive. "Don't worry Relena I'm coming.." Heero said to himself. Over everyones radio you could hear a song playing and Ashetan and Tiff singing. "Ive got 2 to iron maiden baby come with me Friday don't say maybe.." Everyone chuckled when Tiffany and Ashetan found out they could hear them singing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena was standing in front of a video phone ready to give her speech. "Talk miss. Relena." One of the guards said and Relena nodded. "Hello people of the earth and colonies...I am here to anounce that I am getting married to General Corran Diranae to ensure peace between the earth and the colonies. That is all." The transmission ended. Relena left to get ready for the wedding ceremony. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked herself as she saw the beautiful white gown and tiara.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero and the others had heard this whole thing. Heero felt his heart split in two halves. 'She hates you Heero...Its all your falt! You pushed her away and now you are going to pay.' A single tear fell from his eye. He knew he had to get her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena was standing at the edge of a white carpet looking at he handsome husbands to be. She started walking and memories of her friends and Heero ran through her mind. 'This is the right thing...I know it is..' She thought to herself as she walked closer and closer to her fate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The nine pilots arrived and were attacked by a large army of mobile dolls. "Let me and the girls go in." Tiffany said over the intercom that was connected to Heero. "Fine." Heero replied. Tiffany and the others flew to a clearing a few yards away from the faculty and hid their gundams. "Tiffany... Don't die one me." Quatres face appeared on the screen as he said this. "Don't worry...I can't promise I will live...but I will try." Tiffany replied. A tear ran down Quatre's cheek. "I love you Tiff." He said. Tiffany smiled. "I love you too."

The girls jumped out off their gundams and ran towards the base. When they got inside they shot the three guards that were around the corner. They reached the control room after killing about 15 guards. Alexia started hacking through the system. "Relena is in cell 503-B." Alexia said while scanning through a file. "Got it." Lin said and the girls(Except Alexia) went to save Relena.

The girls reached the cell and she wasn't there. "Damnit! Where could she be?!" Ashetan cursed. The girls ran down the hall and stopped when they heard the bridal song. "Shit!" Lin swore under her breath. The followed the sound and it lead them to two large white doors. The girls barged in with guns in hand.

The priest was in the middle of the ceremony. "Relena do you take-" He was cut off by a young girl yelling. "Relena don't do it!" Tiffany shouted. "Tiffany?" Relena asked. Corran grabbed Relena and pointed a gun to her head. "Don't move!" Corran yelled. Tiffany dropped her gun and put her hands up. "Please...just let Relena go." She said softly. Corran then aimed his gun at Tiffany then a shot rang throught the air. Tiffany closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the bullet. Tiffany opened one eye slowly and say Corran lying on the floor dead. Behind him Alexia was standing with a gun in one hand that had smoke coming out of the barrel and Shadow in the other. She put her gun away. "Way to go sis!" Alexia grabbed Relena's hand and ran towards the other girls. "We have to get out of here! Its gonna blow soon!" She cried.

They were running down the hall when they saw a shuttle speed out towards space. "That must be the leader." Relena said the drugs starting to wear off.

The girls ran too their gundams(They had towed Relena's there) and got in. "We are going after the leader. Keep fighting then follow us." Ashetan said over the intercom and they flew off.

They followed the shuttle at a safe distance. The shuttle went into a large base. The girls followed it in. The leader ran from the shuttle as the girls were getting out of their gundams. "Stop right there!" Alexia yelled. The girls followed him. He turned a corner and disapeared. The girls couldn't find him anywhere. "We will just have to blow up the base." Relena said. The girls were running towards the control room when a red lgith surrounded them and the computer voice spoke loud and clear. "Self destruct in T minus 50 seconds." The girls freaked and ran toward the hanger. "Self destruct in T minus 10 seconds. The annoying voice said ans the girls got in their gundams. Quatres image appeared on Tiffany's screen. "Tiffany..." "I'm so sorry my love..." Tiffany said then screamed as the base exploded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The five remaining gundam pilots screamed as they watched the base explode. Quatre felt a sharp pain in his heart and he winced out in pain as he started to cry. Heero felt a wetness upon his cheek. "Aishiteru Relena.." He said trying not to let his montone voice break. Trowa was sobbing same with Duo and Wufei. Their hearts were broken. That was the last day they ever saw the five beautiful gundam girls......or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINALLY!....i am sorry the last part was short but...ya know...I was in a hurry...don't worry I will put up a sequel called "Stars.....Not Forgotten." This will also have a few chapters! ^_^ 


End file.
